Killa Saves the Bee
by We Love Mobward Contest
Summary: When his wife, Bee, is kidnapped, Mobster Edward 'Killa' Masen will do anything to get her back.


**Story Title: Killa Saves the Bee**

 **Summary:** When his wife, Bee, is kidnapped, Mobster Edward 'Killa' Masen will do anything to get her back.

 **Pairing: Edward/Bella**

 **Rating: M**

 **Word count:** 10,013

 **Disclaimer:** All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended

Killa Saves the Bee

Edward Masen walked out of his office in downtown Boston; his dark grey, custom-made suit hugged his muscled body as his wild auburn hair blew in the cool evening.

He nodded his head to Ben and Stephen, his security detail, as they got into their black Cadillac.

Edward let out a frustrated sigh as he glided into his Audi R8. He longed for the days when he didn't have security before everything changed and he became the boss.

It had been a little over a year since his wedding day, the best and worst day of his life-the best because he married the love of his life and the worst because that was the day he became Boss to one of the most powerful organized crime operations in America.

It was always the plan of his father, Carlisle, to hand over the Masen Crime family to his eldest son. What was not a part of the plan was to join forces with the Swanatori family of New York to make the largest crime family in history.

He flexed his neck left and right as he prepared himself to call his wife. She wasn't going to take him not coming home on time well. She never did.

They'd been together since he was twenty-two and she was eighteen. Before he met Bee, he was a punk that fucked and killed anyone. Then one day, he came home to find unexpected dinner guests.

He smiled as he remembered just how much they hated each other during the first year of their arrangement.

He had just finished his last year at Harvard and was visiting his parents for dinner. Edward had thought he could spend the summer doing nothing but partying and getting his dick wet.

Between contracts and working with his uncle Garrett at Masen Liquors, he was sure to stay busy.

He walked into his parent's large home in Andover. His father had moved them all out of Southie when he was in high school. He hated leaving Southie, having grown up in Dorchester Heights meant something to him, but the Masen Mob Family had grown, and his father's enemies were getting bolder. Carlisle Masen had no choice but to move his family to the burbs.

The house was a little too much for Edward's taste. The two-story brick home had six bedrooms, which was ridiculous because neither Edward nor his brother were ever there.

"There he is." Carlisle's voice was serious as he stood from one of the couches in the living room.

Edward looked at his father with a raised eyebrow, questioning his statement as he walked in the room. He saw that his parents had company. He was annoyed because he'd hoped to get out of there early, but when his eyes landed on the guests, the sight in front of him stopped him cold-Charlie Swanatori, the crime boss of the Swanatori Family and the reason his family had relocated to fucking Andover.

The Swanatori Family had relocated from New York to set up shop in The Hub, Boston. There was only one problem: the Masen's ran Boston, and everyone knew it.

He noted the lack of bodyguards in the room. Charlie had his family with him, and he and Edward's father seemed ... friendly, a surprise to anyone who knew the history.

He noticed a girl sitting in a corner of the couch, ignoring everyone. She was fucking gorgeous with her dark brown hair and pouty lips. He couldn't stop staring at her, his dick growing harder by the second. Right away he knew he wanted to know her, preferably upstairs in his bedroom.

"What the fuck are you staring at?"

Cold, brown eyes met his, and he was stunned for a moment, unable to believe she had dared to speak to him like that.

"Bee!" Charlie said sternly, but the girl just continued.

"He's fucking staring. That's rude," she said.

"You're wicked crazy. Watch who you're talking to, Princess," Edward said, his voice cold, her beauty almost forgotten.

"I'm not your fucking princess, cocksucker." She gave him a sardonic smile.

"Oh my!" his mother said, a look of shock on her face. Ladies, even mob wives, were expected to maintain a modicum of decorum.

"Please forgive my daughter, Esme. Isabella has very colorful language. I blame her brother and cousins."

"Do not call me that. Il mio nome è Bee!" she shouted.

Edward shook his head, not believing the balls on the girl. He didn't care how hot she was, and she was wicked fucking hot, he thought, her attitude was shit.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked his father.

"Language! Christ what will your children be like." His mother did the sign of the cross.

All the color drained from both his and Bee's faces, and they both simultaneously started screaming.

"Fuck no!" she shouted, rushing to her father.

"I'm not marrying that fucking bitch!" he yelled.

The room went silent and all eyes landed on Edward. As rude as Isabella had been, Edward crossed a line when he insulted another family's daughter.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" Bee walked over to him.

"I called you a bitch, Princ-"

He never saw the punch coming, but her fist connected with his perfect nose, cutting him off mid-word. Blood spluttered down his crisp, white shirt, and he screamed out in pain.

"Fuck! You broke my fucking nose!" His words were muffled as he held onto his face.

"Call me a bitch again and that won't be all I'll break, Princess." She blew him a kiss before she turned around and took her seat.

 **~KSB~**

"Call home," his smooth voice rasped out.

The phone rang over the speakers, filling the quiet car. His heart rate increased and sweat formed on his forehead. While the memory of their first meeting made him smile, Bee's temper hadn't gotten any better. He wasn't afraid of anyone, but she was the one person who scared the shit out of him.

"Non Voglio cazzo sentirlo!" The usually sultry voice was laced with anger.

"Don't you fucking start speaking Italian to me! Tóg go bog é!" he ordered, trying not to get into a fight with her.

Even after being with her six years, he still couldn't speak Italian, and she couldn't speak Irish. They had picked up a few words here and there, but neither spoke the language of their partner fluently.

"I said I don't want to fucking hear it," she growled out.

Edward took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves before they got into one of their famous fights. They argued hard and made up even harder. That was always the best part to him, making up with her. It was always hard and raw and just them.

"Bee," he pleaded. He knew that if he was defensive things would escalate, and he wanted to avoid that.

"Fuck that, Edward! If you're not home by seven o'clock for dinner, don't fucking bother coming," she spit out, the venom evident in her voice.

"Hey! Who da fuck you think you're talking to?" he asked, his Boston accent heavy in every word as he hit the steering wheel in frustration.

"I'm talking to you, Edward Masen! You have not been home for dinner all week. I will not sit here and wait on you like a good little wife. If you're not home by seven, I hope you figure out how to fuck yourself!" she yelled.

"You kiss your husband with that mouth of yours? Keep opening it and I'll be sure to put something in it when I'm home in time for dinner." He weaved through traffic, glancing at the time.

"I usually do more than kiss my husband with my mouth, Killa." Her hard tone softened into a sexy purr. "If he's good, I lick the head of his cock like he taught me, and then I swallow all nine inches until he hits the back of my throat..." She paused, her breathing loud over the speakers.

His cock hardened in his pants, and he shifted uncomfortably as he exited the highway.

"But since you won't be coming home, you get nothing!" Her voice was cold again.

"I'm running up to Eastie wicked quick to handle something and then I'll be home. I'm going to slap that ass for all this back talk." His voice was low, his desire evident.

"Empty promises, Mr. Masen."

The line went dead, and he let out a frustrated groan. He loved his wife to death, but she could bust his balls like no person he'd ever met. No one else would dare hang up on him, but to Bee, he was always just Edward or Killa-her husband.

She didn't care about his position in the family and for that he loved her even more.

After parking the car behind the seemingly abandoned building, he hit the button on the hidden glove box revealing a Smith and Wesson 460 silver revolver and a pair of brass knuckles with a four-leaf clover cut out.

Kissing the gun and the brass knuckles, he looked down with longing. "Damn, I miss using you two." There was a time when he'd spent more time with these weapons than he had with people-at least with people who would get out alive.

He put the gun in his waist and slipped the knuckles on the four fingers of his right hand before he exited the car. His fingers twitched in excitement at the prospect of killing someone. He hadn't killed anyone since the day before his wedding and it was way past fucking time.

As Boss he rarely ever got to shoot anyone, and he couldn't wait. It was one of the things he missed most about being his father's second in command and most trusted soldier.

Once he reached the door, he gave it two quick raps and it opened. He walked in and turned to give a head nod to one of his soldiers.

"Riley, what's doin?" he asked.

"Wicked good, Killa. They all in there waiting on you," he said, opening up the wooden door.

Edward walked in, observing the scene in front of him. The open room was dark except for the low light coming through the high windows. In the middle of the empty room, Royce King was tied up, bleeding, as Edward's brother, Emmett, stood in front of him, blood dripping from his fist.

Edward's cousins Jasper and James and brother-in-law, Jacob, all stood around, suit jackets off and sleeves rolled up as they each took a turn pounding into Royce's beat up form.

"You fuckers couldn't wait on me?" Edward asked as he unbuttoned his suit jacket.

"Don't get pissed. Da said you're not to get your hands dirty. You're the boss now, Killa." Emmett threw his hands up in frustration. He knew his brother would want a piece of the action but he was under strict instructions from his father and Charlie Swanatori not to let him.

Since Edward was the boss, according to his father and Charlie, he needed to act like one and not a common street thug. Emmett just hoped he didn't take out his frustrations on him.

"Fuck that!" Edward said as he stopped in front of the limp man.

He threw one powerful punch; the crack of Royce's nose sounded out in the empty building. Blood spilled everywhere, and Edward bounced on his toes like a boxer.

"Damn, that was wicked pissa!" Edward said before he threw two more punches.

"Fuck! You gone get me whacked by those two old muppets," Emmett said, shaking his head.

"Relax, he's the fucking boss," Jasper said, laughing at the scene in front of him.

"He's going to make the motherfucker gammy." Emmett pointed to the limp figure sunk low in the chair. The brass knuckles had done their job.

"Naw, he'll talk. Won't you, Royce?" Edward lifted the man's head by the chin.

"Yeah … Killa."

"He better fucking talk if he knows what's good for him," Jacob said, his thick New York accent heavier than normal-the result of adrenaline.

Edward nodded his head in agreement. Jacob Swanatori had become one of Edward's closest friends. In fact, he'd hit it off better with Jacob in the beginning than with his sister. Jacob was more than Edward's friend; he was one of his most trusted capos.

Jacob seemed content not to be head of his family, which was his by birthright. When Edward married Bee, they became the Masen/Swanatori family, and it would be run by a Masen.

"I'm not talking to that fucking wop!" Royce yelled in his deep Irish accent.

"What the fuck did you say to my brother?" Edward asked

"He's not your fucking brother," Emmett called out.

"Don't start this shit!" Edward said, raising up his hands.

Edward was in a constant battle with Emmett over Jacob. His friendship with Jasper had never caused a problem with his brother because they were cousins, but he loathed Jacob and resented Edward and Jacob's relationship.

Edward turned back to Royce. "I don't have time for this shit. If I'm not home in thirty minutes, Bee's going to have my balls."

James walked over to Royce and bent down. "What's doing? Tell Killa everything you fucking know."

"Some guy offered me a quarter of a mil if I gave up the details on the shipment," he said as he shook his head, desperation was written all over his face. Royce knew he was a dead man.

"What guy? I need a fucking name," Edward seethed out.

"They'll kill my whole family if I give them up," he cried, shaking his head.

Edward took out his gun, pointed it at the man's kneecap, and shot.

"Fuckk! Please you don't understand," he begged Edward.

"I do understand. You give me a name, and I give you my word I'll get your wife and kids out of town safely, but you're dead either way." Edward's voice was cool.

Power surged through his body; he loved deciding who lived and who died. The only other feeling that compared was being inside Bee. He looked at his watch and saw he only had twenty minutes to kill the fucker and get home.

"It was the Newtons! Mike paid me to give over the shipment, promised me you would never find out because they had someone on the inside," he rushed out as tears ran down his face.

The four men stopped still, staring at each other.

"What da fuck you say? Who do they have on the inside?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know!" Royce screamed as Emmett picked him up, chair and all.

Emmett Masen was a large man. His six-foot-four frame matched his older brother's height, but he was wider with three times as much muscle.

"You better talk, scumbag! No one in on our family would be stupid enough to go in with the Newtons," Emmett gritted out, his anger taking over him.

"Put him down." Edward's cool voice rung out.

Emmett listened to his older brother, always able to be calmed by him but it didn't work the other way around. Edward didn't listen to anyone but Bee and maybe his father. Charles Swanatori had somehow gotten his respect also, and that alone made Emmett respect the older man.

Emmett and Edward were Irish twins, separated by eleven months, but from the moment Emmett was born, Edward made it his mission in life to protect him.

He dropped the man, causing the chair to crash down on the cement floor. It didn't break under the impact, but Royce did jostle from side to side.

"I want to know everything." Edward's voice turned menacing as he stalked toward Royce.

"I don't know-"

"Enough! You better find your gammy voice right now, or I'll send for your wife and kids and take care of them my fucking self right in front of you." Edward's eyes were dark as he stared into Royce's scared blue eyes.

"All I know is that they're planning something wicked big concerning you. They don't like that you control The Hub and all of New York and Jersey too. Someone in your family has turned rat," he said the last part as he locked with the cold, green eyes of Edward Masen.

"Thank you, Royce, you have my word your family will be protected." He stood to his full height, pointed his gun, and let off two consecutive shots-one to the head, one to the heart.

"Call a fucking meeting for tomorrow morning. I want the whole family there," Edward commanded Jasper, his advisor or consigliore, as his father-in-law calls it.

"Don't tell me you believe him? Come on, Killa, he was scared for his life. He would say anything," Jacob said.

"You can never be too safe. That's what your father always says, right?" he questioned the man, but Jacob didn't say a word. "James, get his family out of town. I don't want shit to happen to them. They're under my protection now."

"On it, Killa." He left to do his cousins bidding.

Edward looked at his watch again. "Get rid of him and call everyone together at nine." He started walking away.

"I wanted to get my beauty sleep, Killa!" Jacob yelled, causing his brother-in-law to give him the middle finger.

Edward walked faster than normal out of the building with Jasper trailing close behind him, laughing at his cousin.

"Bee got you wicked scared! You've been pussy whipped since you first met her." Jasper leaned against the car.

"You come to just hold me up, or you got something to say? I got fifteen minutes, you fucker." He folded his arms across his chest.

"How you want to handle this? He could've just been saying anything because he knew he was going to die."

Edward shook his head as he opened his car door. "Naw, he had no moxie near the end. He knew he was going to die, and a dying man will do a lot of things, but he won't fucking lie." He pointed to his right hand, the third closest person to him. "We have a fucking rat, and I want to know who the fuck it is." He slid into his car.

"I'm on top of it. Now, get home before you end up shot." Jasper stepped away laughing.

"Go fuck yourself!" Edward closed the car door before he pulled off in a rush.

 **~KSB~**

Long, dark hair with blonde streaks flowed down her tense shoulders as she sat at the dining room table with her fingers tapping her yellow and black custom made 22. It had a small bumblebee etched on the handle-a gift from her husband. She looked down at her phone with the yellow and black case. It was 7:01.

She let out a frustrated growl as she looked out over the city she had grown to love. It wasn't New York, but it was home. It was where she fell in love.

And he was fucking late-again.

She hated when she cooked for him and he was late. It was like he didn't give a shit about her coming home from a full day's work, running her own clothing company, to slave over a damn stove for him.

As she looked out, willing him to appear, she couldn't help but note downtown Boston was alive below the eighteenth floor of the penthouse they had lived in for almost two years. Edward had lived there before she moved in with him, and she had to defy her father to live with him six months before their wedding, but she couldn't be away from him any longer.

They'd spent the first years of their engagement apart, with her at the Fashion Institute Of Technology in New York and him in Boston. After being forced into the arrangement they found mutual passion. At first, neither of them wanted the union, but they weren't given a choice. As a result, they rarely spoke that first year.

Their constant fighting led to passion that couldn't be ignored any longer, and after the first night, she needed him like she needed air. When she was away at college they texted daily-mostly fighting and throwing insults at each other, but it was every day, and she found she lived for that connection.

After she graduated, the wedding was set, but she couldn't wait to be with him, and after he refused to let her go back to her parents' house, she never left.

The front door opened, causing her to come out of her thoughts. She looked down at her phone-7:05

She picked up her gun, a gift from him the first Christmas they were officially engaged. Holding it expertly in one hand, she aimed as he came into view.

He stopped, his eyes glaring at her. They took each other in, eyes roamed, lips parted. They hadn't seen each other since the morning, and they were starved for each other.

"What the fuck I tell you about pointing that gun at me?" he asked, his voice dangerously low.

He removed his suit jacket, letting it fall to the hardwood floor before he stalked toward his wife. When he reached where she sat, his eyes feasted on her form. She was wearing a red dress with a zipper down the middle. The entire outfit left little to the imagination.

He turned her chair to face him, and she placed the gun to his neck. His head tilted back as his body leaned in closer causing the gun to press deeper into his throat.

Bee licked her lips as her eyes traveled from the crisp, green eyes of her husband to his pink pouty lips. She had dreamed of those lips all damn day, and then he had the nerve to be late for dinner. She was pissed.

"I should shoot you," she whispered as he pulled her closer, their lips ghosting each others.

"We both know you won't though, baby," he said, his voice low and full of want.

He grabbed the gun out of her hand with lightening speed, setting it on the table. He wrapped his hand around her neck, squeezing lightly.

He licked the seam of her lips, and she opened, taking his tongue into her mouth. She sucked on it erotically, causing him to moan out in pleasure.

They kissed hard as he pulled her closer to him, wanting her soft body against his. Every since he'd been inside of her this morning, he could think of nothing but being inside of her again.

It'd been like that since the first time he'd had her.

Edward lost himself in the kiss. Releasing her neck, he picked her up out of the chair by her ass, moving her to the table.

She bit his bottom lip hard, causing him to pull away. "Damn it, Bee!" He touched his lip to check if it was bleeding.

"That's for being fucking late, husband," she growled as she pulled him closer by his shirt.

She licked where she bit him. Looking into his eyes before she tore his white shirt open causing the buttons to fly around the room.

They kissed hard as he peeled the shirt off his muscled, tattooed body. She pulled the t-shirt over his head, throwing it across the table.

One of his hands gripped the back of her head as the other unzipped the front of her dress. He slid the dress down her shoulders, revealing her half naked body. "Fuck, I missed these today!" He lifted her bare breasts up, bringing one to his waiting mouth.

He sucked and bit the plump flesh. He was always shocked at how large her breasts were for such a petite woman, but he fucking loved them.

Taking a nipple between his teeth, he pulled on it as his free hand gripped the thin material of her underwear and pulled. The fabric ripped away, and she gasped out in shock.

"You're buying me new ones, cocksucker," she cried out as he bit down hard on her nipple.

He released her nipple. "Don't make me spank that ass, baby," he said as he stood up and turned her over on her stomach.

He entered her roughly as he wrapped her long hair around his fist and slapped her ass repeatedly with his free hand. With every slap, a gush of wetness would coat his dick, and he knew she was close to coming again.

"You're so fucking wet for me, Bee. You love my cock, baby?"

He fucking loved being inside his wife; every time was better than the last. He would love this woman until his damn dying day.

"Fuck, yes!" she yelled as she met his thrust, begging for his cock with her body.

"That's it! Milk my fucking cock, Bee!"

"Killa! More!" she begged as she slipped her hand between her legs.

"Yeah, yeah, rub that little clit, baby. You know you want to give it to me." He felt the tingles up his spine, and his speed increased.

Bee held herself up by her arms, fucking him back with vigor as they both chased their orgasms. Her breasts bounced with the force of their movements.

He released the hold on her hair to grab at one of her breasts. He pulled one of her nipples as she rubbed her clit vigorously.

"God! Mmhmm. Yes! Killa! Yes!" she cried out as her orgasm hit her in wave after wave.

Her body shook in pleasure and he could no longer hold himself back as he spilled inside of her, coming with a loud roar.

"Fuck, Bee!" He holds himself still inside of her, his head thrown back in pleasure.

Bending down he placed a soft kiss to the small gun with his name on it tattooed on her left shoulder.

They both groaned at the loss when he pulled out of her and turned her around, crashing his lips to hers.

"I fucking love you." He kissed her rough and hard as he pulled her into his chest.

She pushed him away and slapped his chest hard. "Stop being fucking late!"

Then she walked away, leaving him staring at her plump ass.

"I love you, too."

He shook his head.

God, he loved his fucking wife.

 **~KSB~**

Edward stood in front of the mirror straightening his tie. He wore an all black Armani suit that clung to his body. His eyes swept over his appearance, stopping at the small bump on his nose where Bee had broken it all those years ago.

His shoulders shook with laughter as he thought back on that first year with Bee. It wasn't easy; hell, they hated each other. He avoided her as much as possible, not wanting to kill the infuriating woman.

They only saw each other when they had to and that was when their newly combined families forced them.

Edward had started spending time at the Swanatori household learning all he needed to know about the Italian family. Charlie Swanatori was a hard mobster, loving family man, and an overall smart motherfucker.

He taught Edward so much over the years. He even allowed him to go to official Swanatori Family meetings in New York so that the family would know that in a few years there would be a new boss. It was in New York that Jacob Swanatori became like a brother to him.

Jacob was ten years older than his sister and adored the ground she walked on. When he first met the boy that was to be her husband, he didn't think him worthy to be in her shadows.

He was the rightful heir but didn't have the cutthroat mentality that his father knew was needed to run the family. That was one of the reasons Charlie Swanatori made a deal with Carlisle Masen.

Charlie heard about the eldest son's reputation, and at only twenty-two, he knew in his heart that's who should rule his family.

The plan that Carlisle and Charlie came up with for their children was for Bee to finish college before they were married, giving them years to become acquainted with each other.

However, over the course of the first year of the arrangement, Edward and Bee tried very hard to ignore each other. Edward had been a frequent guest at the Swanatori home on the weekends and sometimes after work during the week. Bee had been finishing up her last year of high school and wanted nothing more than to get back to New York. She and her best friend, Alice, were going to the New York Fashion Institute and then would open their own clothing company together.

Edward was hesitant as he walked through the house after finishing his day with Charlie. His mother had insisted that he invite Bee to the Cape with his family.

He had stopped calling her a bitch after she broke his nose. He wasn't scared; he just didn't want her near him for fear that he would hit her. His mother would have his balls if that ever happened. Not that it ever would.

He took a deep breath and walked to the den to find her sitting next to a guy. Their schoolbooks were open, but he had one hand on her knee and the other on her cheek.

"I told you my shit is complicated right now, Al," Bee said, looking at the boy. "I can only be your friend," she said, giving him sympathetic smile.

She had liked him before the summer, and they had actually kissed once or twice, but then everything changed when she met him-Edward Fucking Masen.

"Get your fucking hands off her!"

She heard the cold voice and looked up to see his murderous green eyes zoomed in on Alistair.

Edward marched into the room and snatched the scared kid up by his shirt, causing it to rip at the neck. He slapped Alistair hard in the face and then threw him against the wall, causing several paintings to fall.

"I catch you looking at her, touching her, if I think you're even thinking about her, I'm going to kill you wicked slow. We clear?"

The boy had tears in his eyes as he nodded his head.

"You motherfucker! You have no fucking right!" Bee yelled as she threw her textbook at him, hitting him hard on the shoulder.

"Take a Dudley." He dropped Alistair in a heap on the floor before he turned to face her.

The boy ran out of the room, never looking back.

"I have no fucking right? In case you don't remember, you're mine, Princess! I have every fucking right." He stalked over to her, staring into her eyes.

She slapped him across the face before she stormed out of the room.

He was on her heels, walking behind her as she tried to flee to the comforts of her own room.

Bee was furious as she passed her parents in the hall. "Lo lo sposerò sul mio cadavere!"

"English!" Edward yelled as he followed her up the stairs."

Renee Swanatori turned to her husband with a raised eyebrow. "Over her dead body?" Her eyes followed the angry young couple up the stairs. "Are you going to do something about that?" she asked her husband as she heard her daughter's door slam behind her.

"Fogetaboutit," he said, pulling her away as the yelling started again.

It would be interesting to see how those two ended up, he thought.

Upstairs Bee yelled as Edward came through her door. "Get the fuck out of my room!"

"Na-ah." He shook his head at her as he stalked over, causing her back to hit the white bookcase. "You want to ignore me? Fine. You want to hit me, hate me, I don't give a fuck, but if I ever catch you with another man I will fucking kill you."

She stood her ground, staring into his eyes. "Don't. Fucking. Threaten. Me!" She swung her hand to connect with his jaw but he stopped her.

He held her hand over her head, pressing his body into hers. Their breathing increased as their eyes locked. The air was thick with lust and anger. A surge of electricity seemed to run through them.

Every emotion ran through Edward at having her luscious body pressed to his. He wanted her but more than that, he had a wicked need for her that he never had for any other girl in his life.

"You're mine."

"Never." Her voice was weak even to her own ears.

She had tried to fight it, but deep down she knew. She had always known, from the very first moment she'd laid eyes on him, that they were destined to be together.

His lips crashed against hers. His hands went to her ass, lifting her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Fuck, baby! Mine!" he growled out as his lips found her neck.

"Yours! Fuck, yours. I hate you!" she cried as he bit down on her neck.

He threw them both on the bed, grinding against her denim-covered pussy.

"I fucking hate you, too," he said as she licked his jaw.

They were full of passion as they discovered each other with lips and caresses in her bed.

 **~KSB~**

He was brought out of his thoughts by loud voices. Edward let out a sigh, not wanting to have the meeting, but he knew there was a rat in his family, and he was determined to find out who.

There were many who were concerned with the merger, on both sides, but the biggest worries were the Italians since they were technically losing the most. However, most of the Italians easily agreed with Charlie's decision to merge his family with the Masens. Those who didn't were no longer alive.

He walked from his bedroom to find everyone waiting on him. His father and father-in-law were in the kitchen with his wife, watching her cook.

"Sup, Killa!" Emmett bellowed.

He sat at the dining room table, drinking coffee with Jasper and Jacob along with his cousin James, and Bee's cousins, Embry and Quill.

Edward nodded at his brother before he pulled Bee into him, kissing her. Forgetting their company, or not caring about them, one of his hands found their way to her ass while the other made it's way up and gripped her neck.

"Yo! That's my sista you groping," Jacob called out with a chuckle.

"Not to mention, she's my daughter, and I'm standing right hea! This fucking kid of yours has no respect!" Charlie said, hitting Carlisle in the shoulder, his light-hearted mood mirroring that of his son's.

"The kid's got moxie. I tell him not to get his hands dirty and what does he do? Get his fucking hands dirty. You're the boss now, Killa" Carlisle said as he shook his head.

"Bee, can I get a coffee regular?" James asked.

Bee handed Carlisle and her father the food she'd just plated. "Get you own fucking coffee. I'm going to be late." She kissed her husband's lips.

"Let me walk you to the elevator," he said.

"Hey, don't work Ali to hard. The doctor said the baby can come any day, but she insisted you needed her in the office!" Jasper called out.

His wife was Bee's best friend from New York. She had met Jasper when he'd come to visit one weekend with Edward. They'd hit it off immediately, and after graduation, Alice moved to Boston and opened the clothing line with Bee.

"Don't fucking worry! I plan to send her home early and give Vanessa her workload. That's the good thing about my brother begging me to hire his girlfriend."

"Alright, Bumblebee! Kiss my girl for me! That'll be wicked hot!" Emmett yelled out as he started plating the food on the table.

Rose was another one of Bee's close friends, who worked with her, and as soon as she met Bee's crazy, loveable brother-in-law, she fell hard.

"Hey! Show some respect to your brother's wife and your future wife, fucking chowdahead." Carlisle smacked his shoulder hard.

Edward and Bee laughed as they walked out of the penthouse, his arm around her waist.

She pressed the button for the elevator.

"Stay close to Victoria and Bree."

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't need fucking bodyguards! " she seethed out.

"Don't fucking fight me on this! I told you last night there might be a fucking rat."

She sighed, seeing how worried he was. "Okay, not going to fight it. You be careful and don't go all Killa on motherfuckers."

He pulled her close, taking her lips with his. "I wanted to be killing that pussy but these fuckers showed up."

"Tonight if you're not late." She stroked his hard cock through his pants.

"I'm going to cook you dinner tonight. Be home by six." He nipped her lips.

"Don't make promises you can't fucking keep, Edward."

"Oh, I'm keeping them, baby." He kissed her, rubbing his tongue on her lips until they parted. .

The elevator dinged, signaling its arrival.

"Love you, Killa," she said once she was on the elevator.

"Love you, too, Bee."

He gave her a wink as the doors closed.

He walked back into his penthouse and took a seat at the head of the table. Every man in the room was family, and he trusted them with his life.

If there was a rat in his organization, they weren't in the room.

"What did you find out, Jasper?" Edward asked his cousin and advisor.

"The Newton's are definitely making a move. I had Seth take a look into their activities and besides the hijacking of our shipment on Saddadaee, he found that they have been to both New York and Chicago on several occasions making inquiries on our family. Mike Newton also received a large deposit in the last few days-half a mil kinda of large." He gave his cousin a pensive look.

James let out a loud whistle. "That's a lot of dough. Someone wants him happy and quiet."

"Is there anything else other than the drug shipment?" Charlie asked, looking over at Carlisle.

"You're thinking why take the drugs?" Carlisle looked over at Edward.

"It's a message. That they can take what's mine, but they will learn they fucking can't act the maggot with me. I want eyes on all of Newton's people. No more fucking drugs move until this shit is handled. I want everything on lockdown. No one knows nothing except those in this room. Consider everyone else a suspect." He took a deep breath, his shoulders tight. "James, Embry, Quill, I want you three to have your ears to the ground. Anything out of the ordinary get to the bottom of it. No one makes a move without you three."

"You got it, Killa," Quill said, nodding at his boss.

"Edward, as boss you need to stay low until this blows over. You got too much to lose. The family needs you." Carlisle gave his son a hard look.

"He's right, you're the head of our family. We need you and Bee safe. Just take some days off at Masen Liquors, maybe convince my daughter to go to the Cape," Charlie pleaded with him.

"I'm not fucking hiding from anyone!" he yelled, slamming his fist down.

"Fucking forgetaboutit! It's not hiding. It's being smart, Killa," Jacob said, pointing at his brother-in-law.

"I agree with the mutt," Emmett said, glaring at Jacob.

"Fuck you, maggot!" Jacob gave Emmett the finger.

"Ay! Don't you two fucking start! We're one family!" Charlie yelled.

Jacob and Emmett had been at odds since they met seven years ago. The animosity between some Italians and Irish was no secret but all that ended in their families when Charles Swanatori and Carlisle Masen combined their families by marriage. Or so the two older men had hoped, but their two sons had other plans.

"I'm sick of this shit! We have a real threat, and I need my brothers alert!" Edward told the both of them.

"That motherfucker is not your brother!" Emmett pointed to Jacob.

"Enough, Emmett! Our only concern right now is finding out who in our fucking organization is hooking up with the Newtons. Nothing moves until we know," He looked everyone in the eye. "Am I clear?" he asked, his voice cold and hard.

They all agreed and the meeting ended. One by one, his most trusted left.

He flexed his neck, hoping he would be ready for whatever they threw at them.

 **~KSB~**

Victoria Jameson stood on high alert in the cool, August night. She looked left and right, making sure there was nothing out of the ordinary. She was hired to protect Bee Masen, and that's what she was going to do if it meant her life.

She had been the bodyguard for Esme Masen for two years but left after a brief affair with her boss' husband. She was shocked when she got the call from Edward "Killa" Masen saying he needed a female to protect his wife. She respected the hell out of him; everyone did, so if he called, you dropped anything to make it happen. It didn't matter if she had to face the older man that would never leave his wife for her.

A familiar car pulled up, and she relaxed as the occupants got out of the vehicle.

"Hey. What are you two doing h-"

A shot rang out and the bullet hit her square in the head. She fell to the ground, lifeless.

The two men walked into Bumblebee's Clothing Corporation, and one of them pulled out their phone.

"We're here. Got it. We won't hurt her. Let's just hope Vanessa was able to give her the Propofol." He hung up the phone and walked into the building.

Bree Tanner stood in the lobby at attention. She knew her boss would leave at five, and she couldn't wait to see Riley Masen. They had been dating for a few months, and she was pretty sure he was the one. He accepted her for who she was, and she loved that about him.

The elevator door opened, and Bree gave the person a head nod before she relaxed her stance.

Two shots rang out. She dropped to the floor-dead.

Bee had sent her last email to a boutique in New York before Vanessa walked in with papers for her to sign.

"Pack it up. I have a date with my husband," Bee said, trying to contain her excitement.

She hated that he got her excited; it'd been like that since she was eighteen.

"Sure thing, I just need you to sign these papers." Vanessa sat the small stack of papers down in front of Bee.

She stood by her side, waiting like she always did. Bee started signing but caught a glimpse of Vanessa's hand and noticed a syringe.

Acting before she could think, she grabbed the woman's hand and bent it back, causing her to cry out in pain. She stood up fast, bending the arm back further.

"Who do you fucking work for?" she asked, but before she knew what was happening, Vanessa kicked her in the stomach.

Bee recovered but was taken by swift punches. She staggered back and gave Vanessa a murderous glare.

"I was told you were wicked dangerous," Vanessa said in a thick Boston accent. "He even told me that you could kill me, that you were just as deadly as Killa. I trained for a year just to be able to make sure we could take you, but it seems like being married has made you weak." She laughed.

She was caught unaware as Bee attacked her with her fist. Bee Masen never was in the mob business like her family, but she trained hard and had killed with her bare hands.

Today was no different. She didn't know why Vanessa had pretended to be in love with her brother for almost two years, and in that moment, she didn't give a fuck.

Vanessa was assaulted by multiple kicks and punches to her body. She was bruised and bloodied, barely able to stand. One last kick to the face sent Vanessa flying into the glass table. She landed her, body falling limp-dead. The broken glass nicked her neck, the carotid, and she bled out fast.

Bee went to her phone and pressed the speed dial number for her husband.

 **~KSB~**

Edward had plated the dinner he made for his wife, it was six o'clock on the dot, and he knew his sexy Bee would be walking in the door any second.

His phone rang and he picked it up, noticing it was Bee.

"What's doin-"

"Edward!" The desperation in her voice caused him to stop all movement; his blood ran cold in his veins as he got a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

"What the fuck is wrong?" he asked, running through the house to get his guns.

"Vanessa tried to attack me."

A shot rang out through the phone, and Edward's heart stopped beating in his chest.

"Get the fuck out of there now! I'm on my way!" he yelled, grabbing two guns out of his top dresser drawer.

He ran out of the room toward the door, cradling the phone between his shoulder and ear.

"Oh, thank fuck!" Bee's voice is relieved and familiar. "Vanessa tried-"

Edward heard the phone hit the ground and then the sound of movement and low voices.

"Bee! Bee! Bella! Goddamn it!" he yelled.

Frantic, Edward kept calling out for his wife but received silence in return until he heard someone breathing on the other end.

"You're fucking dead," he whispered before the line went cold, and Edward Masen lost it.

His legs collapsed under him causing him to crash down onto the floor. It was his worst fucking nightmare come true-they had gotten to him by taking the one person that meant more to him than his own life.

"FUCK!" he let out a loud anguish yell. His body rocked with his grief.

He knew he didn't have time to wallow, so he pulled himself up. No sooner than he was standing, his fist connected with the wall over and over until blood covered his knuckles and streaked down the wall. The pain was nothing to him compared to the thought of losing Bee.

He knew he needed to find her fast, and when he grabbed for his phone, a text message was already waiting, giving him the address where she was being taken, and he knew it wasn't her they were after.

After he called his brother and fathers, he was ready to go and get his wife.

He walked back into their bedroom and changed into a black T-shirt and black slacks. Pressing a code on a hidden keypad in his closet, he stood with his jaw clenched as the left wall of his closet lifted to reveal his own personal arsenal.

Edward added six different guns to his body. He put a knife in each boot as well as one at his hip. Once he was fully armed, he slipped on his signature red beanie, the one he wore whenever he was going to do a job.

He had to get his wife back, and if he died in the process, then he died.

 **~KSB~**

Bee woke up to voices. She knew those voices, having heard them her entire life. She didn't understand what was going on or how her family could do this to her.

Her mind was foggy from whatever they had injected her with. She could barely move, but she knew she had to get out and get home to Edward.

She felt the tears at the corner of her eyes. She shook her head, not believing that she could allow herself to be emotional. Bee had cut off all emotion at the lost of her best friend and cousin eighteen years ago. Angela's funeral was the last time she'd felt lost and vulnerable-until now.

She and Angela had been playing fashion show when the beehive their brothers were throwing rocks at came crashing down between them.

It was revenge from her cousin Quill for Bee kicking him in the privates for bullying Angela.

The entire ordeal ended with both girls in the hospital. Angela had had a severe allergic reaction and died that night. Bee was forever changed after the accident insisting that everyone call her Bee.

 **~KSB~**

Embry and Quill Swanatori stood talking to Mike Newton in one of the Newton's warehouses off the Boston Harbor.

"Is everyone in place? They need to be taken out immediately. We'll all be dead if that motherfucker gets in hea,"" Embry Swanatori said, his voice cold.

"They'll be dead wicked fast. That Southie's going down." Mike gave an evil grin.

Quill shook his head. "Ricordami di non lavorare con il cazzo irlandese di nuovo," he said to his brother.

"Sì, Italions cazzo." Embry shook his head, laughing.

Mike laughed uncomfortably, not wanting to be in business with them, but he was promised a large chunk of The Hub if he worked with the Italians. He didn't really care. Once Killa was gone, he would have free reign of The Hub.

Quill's phone rang and he answered, listening for a moment before he hung up. "They're here," he said as he turned walking away.

 **~KSB~**

Edward parked a few blocks away from the abandoned warehouse where they were keeping Bee.

The car's occupants filed out. Edward passed Charlie two sniper rifles as he flung two on his shoulders. His father grabbed two guns from the trunk before they closed it.

Edward took his custom revolver and put it his back before he turned to his father. "You sure about this? I can't tell Ma I got you killed."

"Don't be a chowdahead. Where you think you learned it? You better book. Besides this thing ere is bullet proof." He hit the top of the car.

"Fogetaboutit, I'll be up high covering his ass," Charlie said, turning to his son-in-law. "Once you're in, I'm blind so get Bee out."

"I'm on it. "Da, don't get out of the car until I'm in, and then go home." Edward gave his father a look.

"Na-ah, Bee's like a daughter to me. I'm going in, too. Plus these fuckers took out Vic." Carlisle took a deep breath.

Edward ignored his father's comment about one of his sidepieces.

"Fine. Remember there's a snake in our family. No communication until I have Bee. When you tell them I'm inside, I want you to watch for a change." Edward looked from one man to the other.

Silence hovered over the three men, their eyes shifting to each other before the two older men nodded in agreement.

Edward put a small headset in his ear; both Charlie and Carlisle followed, putting their own in.

"Seth?"

"Yeah, Killa," the young man answered.

"I want this line to stay open until I'm in, and then connect us with the others once I give you the word. Also, I want to know as soon as Ben and Stephen come back from Bee's office. You got eyes on Bee yet?"

"I'm working on it. Should break into their feed in foddy seconds." His accent was thick through their headsets.

"Make it happen." He turned to Charlie. "Let's go."

They took off down a dark alley as Carlisle put on a red beanie and drove off in the unmarked car.

Edward and Charlie climbed the side ladder up a building three warehouses from where they were keeping Bee. They set up their guns, not saying a word. Surveying the building, they counted twelve men total.

Once Edward was securely hidden from view, he looked to Charlie and nodded. They lit up the roof, taking the first four men unaware. Shots started ringing out around them; the shooters were unable to see who was shooting at them.

Edward and Charlie shot four more men, causing the other four to take cover. Edward bent low and handed his father-in-law a rifle.

"Cover me." Edward turned to leave.

"Bring her back safe, Edward," Charlie pleaded.

"That's the only fucking option."

Blood pumped through his veins as he climbed down the backside of the building. He ran through the shadows, careful not to be seen. It was midnight and his wife had been gone for six hours.

He took a deep breath as he reached the door him and Seth had discussed. He shot the doorknob.

Edward flexed his neck left to right. "I'm going in."

"We're all here," Carlisle said.

"Roof is clear," Charlie said.

"Bee's in a room on the second floor in the back of the building." Seth's voice was calm as he prepared to instruct Edward around the warehouse.

"Bring them in Da," Edward said before he pulled out two guns and slid through the door.

Edward aimed and killed every man that dared to get in his way. Nothing could stop him from saving his wife.

Emmett, Jasper, James, and Jacob stood around waiting for Killa to get out of the car. They stared into the tinted windows wondering what was taking him so long. They each knew that he would be dying to get to Bee.

The door opened and out came Carlisle Masen, shocking them all.

"Whoa, where da fuck is Killa, Da?" Emmett asked, shocked that his brother wasn't there.

"He's inside." His voice was calm as he looked at the younger men.

"What the fuck? He doesn't trust us now?" James asked shaking his head.

"He had to do what he had to do. Now, let's move out." Carlisle said as a shot was heard from the building.

They drew their weapons and entered chaos.

Bullets were flying everywhere, but there was no sign of Killa.

"Split up!" Jasper yelled.

Each of them went off in a direction shooting anyone that wasn't friend to their family.

 **~KSB~**

Bee stood on wobbly legs behind the door as gunshots rang out. Desperate yells and running let her know one thing: Killa was there for her.

She felt weak, but knew she had to gather her strength in case they tried to use her against Edward. She was standing behind the door when she heard the doorknob wiggle as the key slowly turned. The door opened and in walked Mike Newton, holding his gun.

Before he could notice that she was no longer in the bed, she attacked, knocking the gun out of his hand. Her movements were sure and fast as she kneed him in the balls and then connected his face hard with her knee.

She picked up his gun and fired. Before she could turn around, a cool piece of medal pressed against her back.

"Drop it, Bumblebee."

Her heart stopped. She knew that voice.

 **~KSB~**

"We got the feed from Bee's office." Seth paused through the earpiece. "It's Quill and Embry,"

"Motherfucker!" Edward shouted, as rage filled him.

He took a deep breath trying to calm his rage but all he could think about was how could Quill and Embry do this to her, to them. He walked up the stairs, gun pointed in front of him and suddenly he was tackled down the stairs.

The guns in his hand went flying as Quill Swanatori attacked him punching him. Edward blocked the last series of punches before he grabbed the man by the head and head-butted him hard causing blood to splatter.

Killa was quick as he jumped to his feet. Quill picked up a pole that was on the ground swinging it wildly. Killa dodged each swing managing to take the knife from his pants.

He held his knife and left hand up in a defensive pose, swiping the air and making contact with different parts of Quills body.

"You fucked up. You'll never get the family." Edward says coldly.

"You're going to die tonight, Killa." Quill swung.

Edward dodged the hit and rushed in closed lining Quill. He fell to the ground and Killa plunged the knife deep in his throat. The man struggled for air as blood poured from his body.

"Not tonight."

"Warehouse is clear." Emmett's voice rang through Edward's ears.

"Quill's dead." His voice was cold as he looked at the man he'd called cousin and friend for over six years-dead, lying in a pool of his own blood

Embry Swanatori pulled his guns and fired wildly as he saw his twin's lifeless body. "You motherfucker!"

Edward pulled his gun, shooting at the same time Jacob and Jasper came into view. They all hit Embry multiple times until the man fell.

He took off at a run, trying to go and find his wife, but he stopped cold at the sight coming down the stairs.

His cold, green eyes found the matching eyes of the man holding his wife.

Emmett Masen.

"Emmett! What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm done being your fucking shadow! The Hub should be mine. I made a deal with Quill and Embry. We take you out, and they can have the Swanatori family." His hands shook as he looked into the cold eyes of his brother. "You have any fucking idea how loyal I was to you? And then you marry into that fucking family and take that mutt as a brother like I never existed!"

"Drop the fucking gun, Emmett." Edward's voice was deadly.

"I'm getting out of here, and I'm taking her with me. You killed Vanessa. She was the only one to understand me." Emmett's voice was whiny as he stared at Edward.

"What about Rose?" Bee asked, not believing the betrayal of her brother-in-law.

From the moment she met him, he was always the most friendly, loveable person in the family business she'd ever met. She trusted Emmett Masen with her life; her husband trusted him with his life.

"Rose? She means nothing to me. She was just a way to keep me close to you. I knew the only way to Killa is through you." Emmett's voice was cold in her ears.

Calming herself, she no longer cared about why her brother-in-law betrayed her family. Bee's eyes sought her husband's, straying a little to the left. His eyes were red-rimmed with tears, and she could see that he was not taking the betrayal of his brother well. He gave her a slight nod, one that only she would notice.

Bee's head flung back connecting with Emmett's nose; he let out a loud groan of pain as she elbowed him in the ribs, freeing herself from his grip. She leapt out of the way as shots were fired. The assault caused him to release her, and she dived left just as Edward let out a shot.

Time stood still for Edward as he pulled the trigger. Apart of him died as he watched the bullet connect with his brother's skin. He watched mesmerized as the life left his body.

The family stood around in shock as Carlisle walked up to his son's body and knelt down beside him. He mourned the lost of his son, but he knew the cost of betrayal. If Edward had not ended it, he would have.

Bee rushed over to her husband, wrapping her arms around him. He shook in her arms as she held him close.

Edward clung to Bee, the grief and betrayal he felt so raw in his chest.

She wrapped her arms around him. "You're late," Bee whispered as she pressed her forehead to his.

"I know." His body relaxed as he held her close grateful to have her in his arms again.

He would do anything to keep her safe.

Always.

 **A/N: Please leave the writer encouragement in the form of a review and a thank you for entering our contest.**


End file.
